when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Ramirez
"Ruby Ramirez? Oh yes. That sounds Spanish. Judging by that, she's kinda Hispanic with her skin, despite that Spanish people are kinda white, I think... but still, I like that way she looks, her shirt, her tomboyish look, and she had the ideas of an inventor as well." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Arrival Ruby Ramirez (also known as Susanita Ríos) is an inventor and the leader of the Preschool Girls. She is a main character in a Nick Jr. show, Rusty Rivets. She is Rusty's best friend who normally carries a tablet computer that she uses to call the Bits into action. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, as the story's tritagonist, she serves as the Supreme Leader of the Preschool Girls, and a co-leader and communicator of Team Rusty Rivets, and is also six-years-old. Also, judging by her leadership, she is one of the six main protagonists of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away (along with Su Ji-Hoon). Sometimes, she and Dora Márquez may argue, because Dora is just older than Ruby herself, yet she may have good relations with Gabby, because she is like Rusty Rivets since, and she really likes Su Ji-Hoon also. She would not only use her tablet computer, but she would wield a Heckler & Koch UMP, a Gewehr 98, a few of M67 grenades, an Armsel Striker, a combat knife, a Sturmpistole, and an M1911. Description Ruby is Rusty's best friend, who helps him on missions. It is her job to call the Bits into action when a problem arises. She always carries a tablet computer with each of the robots' icons on it. Background Amber's Loss During the battle of Ulan-Ude in Buryatia, she was fighting against Russian forces that roam around the whole city. However, a destruction of the Irkutsk Hydroelectric Power Station by a Kornet-D led to flooding to places nearby Lake Baikal. When a Mi-17 flew away, she, Amber and Skye fight a helicopter pilot, Jungshoi Kuznetsov, by running to the rooftop of the Sagaan Morin Hotel, then she attempts to stab at him with a combat knife, and she even shot the Russian commander, Mikhail Petrov, at the same time, but just as the Mi-17 is about to crash land and when she also saw Amber swimming in a flood of lake water, she felt really sad when Amber left the Preschool Girls, after realizing that she got mind controlled by the Russian government and made her as the Soviet Princess . Battle of Châlons-en-Champagne During the battle of Châlons-en-Champagne, a series of artillery attacks lost her right arm, thanks to the Russian Ground Forces and their field artilleries, and now she went on prosthesis. Having a Prosthetic Arm Weeks after the battle of Châlons-en-Champagne, she now has a prosthetic right arm by the French Defence Health Service. Promotion into General of the Army After the battle of Nuremberg in West Germany against the invading Werman Wehrmacht of the Werman Reich, the Wehrmacht of the Nazi Union, National People's Army of East Germany and the Russian Ground Forces of Russia, she is eventually promoted by Donald Trump and James Mattis as the General of the Army. Looks Ruby has brown hair, light brown eyes, and dark skin. She wears blue pants, sneakers, a red bow, and a teal/white shirt with a heart badge on the center. Catchphrases *"Let's combine it and design it!" *"Let's get some Bits on the fix!" *"Modify, customize, Rubify!" *"Put it all together and we got our plan!" *"Time to bolt!" Trivia *Her full name is used by Rusty in a Rusty Rivets episode, "Rusty Rocks," when he introduces her. **Her full name is used sometimes by various characters. *She replaces the role of Rusty Rivets, due to his absence in the story until "Bittersweet Reunions," which turned its complete replacement into a partial replacement later in this story. **The main difference is that the story must contain mostly main female preschool characters as main protagonists. Category:Barkingburgians Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Brunettes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Children Category:Co-Leaders Category:Communicators Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Girl Union Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Heroes Category:Hispanics Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Nick Jr. Characters Category:Nick Jr. Girls Category:Preschool Characters Category:Preschool Girls Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Rusty Rivets Characters Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Sparkton Hills Citizens Category:Spin Master Characters Category:Survivors Category:Team Rusty Rivets Members Category:TV Show Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Western Animation Characters